Question: On the first 7 exams of her math class, Jessica got an average score of 84. What does she need on the next exam to have an overall average of 86?
Solution: Let her score on the next exam be $x$ The sum of all of her scores is then $7 \cdot 84 + x$ The same sum must also be equal to $8 \cdot 86$ Solve: $x = 8 \cdot 86 - 7 \cdot 84 = 100$.